Polyimides such as polyetherimides are well known engineering thermoplastics that can be made by condensation polymerization. See: ASTM: D5205-96 Standard Classification System for Polyetherimide (PEI) Materials. Many applications, such as electronics, medical, and food service, require polyetherimides having a higher purity than can be obtained by normal manufacturing.